As sizes of chips keep increasing, a single die also has an increasingly large area. To improve a yield of chips, multi-die packaging becomes a feasible solution. The multi-die packaging means that a large die is divided into at least two small dies and the at least two dies are packaged into one chip.
An example of the multi-die packaging is two-die packaging. Two dies (represented by a first die and a second die) are interconnected using 2*128 bit+2*128 bit parallel physical layer ports. Two groups of 128 bit ports have a direction from the first die to the second die, and the other two groups of 128 bit ports have a direction from the second die to the first die.
In the foregoing solution, when data transmission between the two dies is unbalanced, for example, when an amount of data output from the first die to the second die is far greater than an amount of data output from the second die to the first die, the two groups of ports that have a direction from the first die to the second die may not meet a data output requirement, and the two groups of ports that have a direction from the second die to the first die may not be fully utilized. That is, in the prior art, interconnection resources of a physical layer interface between dies cannot be fully utilized, resulting in a problem of resource waste.